olehs_hypes_landfandomcom-20200215-history
Wine Nymph Twins
'-Names: '''Caleb and Jamie Logan '-Ages: 'Immortal (Wine Nymphs) '-Personalities: 'Caleb is very kind, and generally doesn't speak much. The reason being, is that when he was growing up, everyone flocked around his twin, leaving him with hardly attention. Like Jamie, he's flirty and funny, but it tends not to show as much. Jamie is very cute and funny in personality. He's also quite flirty, being the more childish one out of the two. He's easily convinced if he doesn't know the subject, though when it comes down to something he does know, he's very sure, and will make sure he gets his way. '-Mother: 'Coroyn Logan '-Father: 'Dionysus -'''Step-father: '''Lance Logan '-History: '''Coroyn Logan lived a normal, happy life. She was married, had a nice house in California, and had three puppies. One day, she went into a bar with her friends, and she met a man. He presented himself to be Cody Karl. The two began to talk, and before long, were having a one night stand, leaving Coroyn pregnant. At first, her husband Lance wasn't sure to trust her claims that the two twins were his, but after a few months of arguing this, he believed her, and they went off to plan their new arrivals. On the 4th April 1996, Caleb and Jamie were born. Their parents doted on the two boys, always spoiling them. For the first few years of their lives, they were happy, until Lance found out that Coroyn did have an affair, and chucked her out. Then, they moved in with their mother's sister. When they were 6, Lance took Coroyn back, on one condition. The condition being that Caleb and Jamie were to stay at her aunt's, and not join her. Coroyn chose Lance over her sons, and left, never seeing them again. The twins' aunt adored her two nephews, and always spoiled them. Every weekend, they would go on days out, enjoying the sights that their country had to offer them. Jamie always seemed to be different. Different being cuter and less smarter than his brother, who was smarter, and generally acted maturer. When they were 8, their aunt had a beautiful baby girl named Evie. Both of the twins adored her, and always spent large chunks of their time playing with her, being second parents to her. As they got older, their aunt began to see how different Jamie was; always stealing seconds glances at Caleb, and so she rejected when it came to spending time with Evie. This was the first glint of jealousy that Jamie had towards his twin. When they were 12, the twins were attacked by a hellhound. Since they grew up fighting those who bullied them, they tried to attack the beast. Jamie managed to confuse out the beast with a large rock nearby, allowing the twins to escape. They told their aunt what had happened to them, who then went and told Coroyn. Coroyn simply said that Caleb and Jamie were demigod children of Dionysus, and left it at that. The twins' aunt never told them about why the monster attacked them, despite their constant asking. When they were 14, Jamie developed a love for Caleb that was beyond a normal family love. When the twins were 16, they were attacked again, this time by a Siren. At the time, Caleb was listening to music, so he didn't hear the Siren. Jamie, however, was drawn to the music, and was attacked. He was left knocked out. After hearing Jamie's screams, Caleb went to see the Siren. It attacked him, inflicting similar wounds onto him. A nearby satyr, also heard the screams, and rushed to the aid of the teenage demigod. He managed to kill the Siren, and help Caleb take Jamie to hospital. When Jamie awoke from his coma, he was greeted by the face of Caleb. There and then, Jamie admitted his feelings for his brother. At first, Caleb rejected him, before semi-falling for him. For the next two years, the two Jamie lived in secret shame, fearing that he'd ruin his relationship with Caleb. When they were 18, they got drunk, and Jamie took advantage of a drunk Caleb, and they made love in their room. Long story short, their aunt found out a few days later, causing her to throw them out. That's when they had the encounter with the hellhound and siren that they had fought years before. This time, the twins were hit, being left for dead. Dionysus saw his sons in pain, and turned them into Wine Nymphs. After that, their mother spoke to them once, saying that she regretted leaving them, and told them about their father. As a final wish to connect with her sons one last time, she took them to camp, where they were revealed to be wine nymphs, and former sons of Dionysus. Even now, after Jamie taking advantage of him that night they died, Caleb wonders if he should reject his secret growing love for him, or let Jamie know about it.